


Child of Heaven and Hell

by TheGladerAndTheGlue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 15, Angel/Demon Hybrids, Angels are Dicks (Supernatural), Gen, Heaven & Hell, Purgatory, Sam and Dean die a lot, but you never know, cause lets just pretend season 15 didn’t happen, probably no Destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21566080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGladerAndTheGlue/pseuds/TheGladerAndTheGlue
Summary: Sam and Dean come across a teen girl possessed by a creature they’ve never seen before, one of Heaven and Hell. Tahlia, a girl with nothing but the voice in her head and the blood on her hands on the road with the hunters who should have killed her.
Kudos: 1





	1. Intro

**•Tahlia•**

I think the Feds track me with the blood drops I leave behind.

The rest of the cops only use witnesses. _Not that they'd believe a word the hysterical humans say._ They also use the occasional security cam.

Hunters though. Hunters are good.

Maybe they'd be better if they knew I was hunting them too.

I've lost count of how many times I've almost been exorcised. Almost. Those stuck up 'here to save the day' humans with their holy water and their plaid. Makes me vomit.

As if I don't get enough trouble from the legions from heaven and hell trying to kill me I have to look over my shoulder and watch out for humans.

Like the ones tracking me right now.

 _Poor sweet little things._ I hope I don't have to kill them.

I respect cops, I really do. Just don't lay a finger on me and we won't have a problem.

I've gotten a pretty big head start on those boys behind me so now is as good a time as any to clean up. Keep the suspicious glances to a minimum. There's a lake nearby, freshwater, thank god. I never want to remember the day I jumped off a pier into a saltwater lake. Worst pain of my life, felt like my skin was burning off layer by layer.

I drop my backpack on the ground and wade into the water, not bothering to take off my boots or Jean jacket, they need to be cleaned too. I strip of my jacket, t shirt, and leggings and start to scrub the blood out of them. Streaks of red swirl around my waist as my shirt turns from bright red to a faded pinkish color. Fantastic. I have got to stop wearing white.

My skin needs some serious work too. After wringing the water out of my clothes I toss them onto my backpack and submerge myself. The view below the surface is beautiful. There are no fish or other creature this shallow, just me. Me and the waves. Red tentacles of my own blood reach out to grab me and I run my fingers through my hair, more tentacles leeching off my head to meet the ones in the water.

When I break the surface my hair drips a mix of water and blood, surrounding me with a garden of little red circles in the water. For the most part the red stains are gone, and my hair has turned back to its muddy brown color.

Shivering, I force myself to leave the water. I have extra clothes in my bag so I stuff the wet ones in and manage to slip on a new shirt and pair of leggings, along with another jean jacket, this time dark gray instead of blue.

Then I hear footsteps.

"Shit." I mumble to myself.

Slinging my backpack over my shoulders I start to run into the woods, the water still tainted with evidence of the murders.

I run for hours, even after the cops have given up their pursuit. I'm deep in the woods now. Time to set up camp.

I toss my wet clothes over a low hanging branch to dry and get to work on the fire. I know I know it'll alert things to my location. The only downside would be another body I'd have to get rid of.

I'm busy staring into the fire and twirling a knife in my fingers, managing to only cut myself once, when my phone rings. Yes I get reception way out here, I'm just magic in that way.

"Hey, where are you?" I ask my friend James.

_"Just finished up in Cheyenne but I couldn't find anyone, I'm heading back home. Are you close? We could meet halfway and head home together."_

Son of a bitch. We've been all over the freaking country for years and we still haven't found them.

"I'm all the way over in West Virginia," I answer. "Didn't find anyone either, I won't make you wait, meet you back home. How's Kurill doing by the way?"

_"Same as always, murderous. How about Sori?"_

"Same." I'm about to ask him if he's heard from the others back home when a bang sounds through the phone, like a door being kicked open. The bang is followed by sounds of struggle. Before I can shout his name, the line gets cut off.

"James?" I whisper to nothing and no one. Deep inside me, Sori stirs from her dormant state. 

"Kurill?" She asks through my own voice. Panic floods through both of us and I feel myself losing control. My nails grow into sharp talons, dripping with poison. My extra set of vampire like teeth drop down, desperate to taste blood. The creature takes over my mind.

Almost.

"Please Sori." I beg her. "I can get us to Cheyenne to find our boys but-" I get cut off as a scream rips through me, echoing in the silent nothing around me. I'm not sure if the scream came from me or her, maybe there is no me or her anymore, just one scared, corrupted girl.

With every last ounce of willpower I hold inside my I push her out. Well, not out. I'll never get her out. 

When I regain control over my body I force myself to my feet, not wasting the few seconds it would have taken to breathe and get ahold of myself. I stuff my almost dry clothes back into my bag and pull out a flashlight. As I reach in my hand brushes the silver beaded bracelet I keep buried in the bottom. With a hiss of pain I pull my hand out, nearly dropping the bag. 

I hate silver.

I click the flashlight on and stomp out the fire. Northwest. That's how I'll get to Cheyenne, get to James and Kurill. 

As I start to walk I dream up what I'll do when I get there. Hunters most likely. If it was anyone else James would have escaped and called me back by now. Hunters are the only people who know how to hold us.

I kinda hope it's the Winchester's. They're weak and let their emotions get the best of them. They might let James go when they realized how young he is. And of course, I have a few questions for those boys. And when we're done interrogating them Sori will do what she does best.

Tear those boys apart. Piece by bloody piece.

**A/N- everything will be from Tahlia's POV or third person if she's not in that scene, also I know most books are in the past tense but I don't like writing that tense so it's gonna be present tense**


	2. Tahlia Lynn

**•3rd person•**

"Dude can you like take a breath and actually listen to me? It's just pie."

Deans fork freezes in midair and a look of both horror and disgust crosses his face. "Did you say 'just pie'? What the hell is wrong with you? It's like heaven on a fork."

"We've been to heaven."

"Yea and this is better."

Sam stares at this creature who he's somehow related to. "Can you just hear about the case?"

Dean nods, all the while never taking his eyes off the 'heaven on a fork'.

"St. Louis, Missouri, a couple was found dead in their home with their throats ripped out, their eight year old daughter was left alive."

"Throats ripped out? You thinking a vamp?"

"Probably."

Dean sighs and longingly stares at his half eaten pie. "Fine we can check it out."

-

"Agents Collins and Speight, FBI. We're here investigating the murders of Mr. and Mrs. Johnson."

"Of course, come in agents." The woman waves the boys inside, "My name is Melinda, I'm Daisy's aunt."

"And Daisy was home the night of the attack?" Sam asks.

"Yes she was here all day."

"Could I speak to Daisy? Ask her about what she saw?" Dean asks. Melinda nods and leads him away while a cop waves Sam over.

"Agent." He greets, crouching down next to a puddle of blood, already dry. "Mrs. Johnson was killed here, and her husband," He nods to the couch with the same red spots on it as the carpet, "Was killed over there."

"Any ideas what did it?" Sam crouches down next to the sheriff. "Any signs of forced entry?"

"One of the windows was broken, but that's it. Killer must have entered and left through it. We did find dried blood under both the victims nails, presumably from the attacker. The lab is analyzing it."

"Sir," A voice calls from another room, "Found something."

Sam follows the sheriff to the kitchen where the shattered window is. Drops of blood lead to it, and a hand print sits on the windowsill. As if a ghost is trying to pull itself up.

"I can barely make out fingerprints, we might be able to identify the killer."

-

"Daisy?" Melinda leads Dean into the girls bedroom. "Daisy, this agent is here to speak to you. Will you speak to him?"

The little girl keeps her head down, her eyes focused on the pieces of paper on the table before her. Pages littered with black stick figures covered in scribbles of red. Two of the people in each drawing had red below their heads, but the third one, shorter than the other two, was covered in it. Head to toe in red scribbles. Blood.

Dean crouches down next to Daisy, flipping through the drawings, each one the same. "You are a really good artist. Can you tell me who these people are?"

"She hasn't said anything since it happened. I don't know if she saw anything."

Dean looks at the drawings again. Two of the people had X's for eyes, one had long hair and the other had none. "She definitely saw something. Daisy are these your parents? These two here." He says, pointing at the drawings. She nods and hands him the drawing she had been working on.

"She did it." Her voice is soft and afraid. She doesn't meet Deans eyes as if telling the truth will put her on this mystery girls kill list.

The drawing of the girl fills up this page. Her hair is straight and brown, eyes a light green, mouth twisted in a demented smile with sharp teeth peeking out from her lips. And her entire body is colored over with red crayon.

"You saw her?" Daisy nods again.

"She was a monster. She had fangs. She bit my mom and dad with them."

"I'm very sorry you had to see that. Is there anything else? Anything about her that will help us identify her?"

The girl closes her eyes, her face scrunched with pain as she takes her mind back to that night. "She had a tattoo on her wrist. I don't remember what it was. And she was young, she looked like my cousin Jemma."

"My daughter Jemma is 15." Melinda says. "How could someone that young do this?"

"I don't know but I need to talk to my partner. Don't worry, you two are safe." Dean gives one last smile to Daisy and starts to leave.

"Why didn't she kill me?" A small voice asks.

Dean turns around at the door and crouches back down besides Daisy. "She looked right at me and leaned down. She smiled, but a nice smile, not with any teeth. And then she just left."

"Whatever reason she had doesn't matter," Dean says, pushing a strand of the girls hair behind her ear, "You're safe now, and you always will be, okay?"

"Okay."

-

"I don't know man, fangs, claws, blood, it all points to a vamp."

"Yea but the blood wasn't drained. Werewolf maybe?"

"Their hearts were still there."

"Werepire then? Vampwolf?"

"Agents," the sheriff opens his office door to wave the boys in, "We found a match."

The three huddle around the small computer screen. "Tahlia Lynn," the sheriff says, "15 years old from Charlotte, North Carolina. Went missing three years ago, her foster sister and all her cousins were killed that same night."

"All of them? How is that even possible?" Dean asks, examining the photo, comparing it to what he saw Daisy drawing.

"You're welcome to read her case reports, but if she's been missing for this long I doubt there's much there to help you. If no one could find her three years ago chances are we won't find her now."

-

Sam and Dean search for hours upon hours for information on the missing girl Tahlia. She was on a camping trip with her sister and cousins when a wild animal attack occurred, at least that's what the papers called it. Her body was never found.

"Wild animal attack my ass." Dean says, "What did the cops even think? Some radioactive psycho bear killed eight kids and kidnapped the ninth?"

"It could have been a werewolf. Killed the others and turned Tahlia. Some packs have crests, and Daisy said she had a tattoo right?"

"But She let Daisy live. No three year werewolf could be human enough to do that." 

"I have no idea." Sam sighs and shuts the report. Before he can open his laptop to start searching through through werewolf and vampire lore his phone rings. "It's the sheriff, must have a lead." He tells Dean. "Hello this is agent Speight." 

While Sam talks to the sheriff Dean reads through the reports again. The campsite was totally trashed, three bodies were by the fire, four in their tents, and one was found miles away, he must have run before being caught anyway by Tahlia or whatever the hell it was, but what was strange was one of the bodies by the fire wasn't identified, it wasn't one of the cousins. The only other thing the cops found off about the scene was hidden in the tree line, a few yards from the fire. Deans eyes go wide as the last piece of the puzzle clicks into place.

"Ok thank you." Sam hangs up and turns to Dean. "You know the windowsill Tahlia escaped through? They found-"

"Sulfur." Dean interrupts, "They found sulfur at the campsite too."


	3. Sori

**•Sori•**

I don't know how they found me, but they did.

The Winchester's. How exciting. Leah and I have been waiting for this meeting for years.

But if they're here that means some other hunter grabbed James and Kurill. My brother is probably exorcised, dead maybe. The boy is dead for sure.

This room seems big enough, a nice empty wall to trap them against, my assortment of dead bodies. Fresh, bloody. Two entrances, two exits. Perfect.

I crouch down in a dark corner and wait for the boys, they must have tracked my trail of bodies here, not that it matters. Maybe I'll add two more bodies to the pile, the Winchester's are famous, I'd be idolized for my service to hell. That is if Leah let's me kill them.

The shorter one comes through the door first, machete raised. Idiot. They're expecting a vamp.

They won't use that thing on this body. Not once they find out Leah is in here too.

"Dean." Sam says, staring at the bodies, "She was definitely here."

Interesting. The little girl must have told them about Leah. Pity she made me let her live.

"Hey there boys."

They whirl around and freeze as I stand, eyes wide, their shock gives me just enough time to raise my hand, forcing them to fly back into the wall, trapped.

Both their machetes drop to the floor, the clangs echoing and bouncing off the walls, one and then the other. I smile down at the blades before lifting my head to the boys, my extra set of teeth sliding down as I do so.

"What are you?" Dean demands.

"There isn't a name for what I am, which means there's no lore, no tall tales, no research, sorry Sammy," I give him a fake pitying look. "And it also means there's no known way to kill me. Tough luck."

"Whats with the blood?" Dean again.

"I don't think you understand the point of an interrogation." I turn my back to them and pace away, weighing my options. There's no harm in telling them a bit about us, right Leah? _Yes there is harm dammit, why all of a sudden am I the 'anti hunter' and you're the' let's talk it out'?_ Whatever, go back to your cage. _Wait-_

She makes one last pathetic attempt to switch places with me, take control of her body and force me into the cage of her own mind. Cute. 

"Seriously," Sam continued on with what Dean said, "You're covered in cuts but don't seem fazed by it, there's no way the innocents you killed did that to you."

"Well duh, I thought you were the smart one. I did it to myself, always do."

"Why?"

I shrug, "Aesthetic. You should have seen your faces when you saw me. Priceless. Don't worry though, there's no harm done to this body. I wouldn't dream of hurting Leah more than I already have."

"Ok what the actual hell is she talking about?" Dean asks Sam.

"Wait Leah? Tahlia Lynn?" He asks me.

"Bravo Sammy you figured it out!" I smile cheerfully at him and step closer to them so they can get a good look at my face. They most definitely looked at the missing photos of her and even underneath all the blood and grime and dried tears they should be able to recognize her.

"Christo." Dean says, making me flinch. "You're a demon."

"Part. Half actually." I smirk at the confusion on their faces. _This is a bad idea, you're the one always telling me to keep your identity a secret dumbass._

"Shut up Leah." I say out loud. When they look at me with questions etched all over their faces I say, "Sorry, she's in my head, well I'm in her head. It's very complicated."

"Hold up, if you're only half demon then what's the other half?"

_Don't you dare._ Leah says. _You're about to spill your deepest darkest secret to the two guys who will probably end up killing us both so shut your demon mouth or I swear I'll exorcise you._

"The other half?" I stand between them, facing the wall they're trapped against and reach into the inside pocket of my jacket, pulling out my blade and twirling it my bloodstained fingers.

"Angel."


	4. The cage

**•Sori•**

"Angel?" Dean says incredulously as he watches me twirl my angel blade. "Half demon half angels don't exist."

"Well up until like ten years ago you didn't think that angels existed either. But here we are. Basically I'm what happens when that psycho Lilith decides to experiment on the bodies she possesses by adding Lucifers grace, because who better to be the angel side of her killing machines than her creator."

 _And there goes our biggest secret._ Leah bangs against the sides of the mind we share, both to punish me and to attempt an escape.

"You're Lucifers daughter?" Sam asks, fear set in his eyes.

"Technically yes, but no. We weren't born we were made. Designed to have the grace of an angel but the burnt out soul of a demon. Quite magnificent right? The blood was the unfortunate side effect. However the claws," I hold the blade in my left hand while lifting the right one up, my inch long solid black nails pushing their way through my skin, displaying themselves proudly for the boys, "I rather enjoy." I let my claws retract back into my fingers and start twirling the blade again.

"Genetic experiments and all that. Lilith couldn't stand the thought of Gods angels being more powerful than her demons, so here I am."

"Got any vamp blood in you?" Dean asks.

I walk closer to him and smile as my fangs drop down again. "Just a freak genetic mutation, the others don't have them. I just got lucky I guess."

"Others?" Dean starts to ask.

"Hold on." Sam cuts him off. "Why are you telling us all this?"

"Well the rational side of me is locked up right now so." 

_Let me out!_ I flinch as Leah screams but merely shove her back into the darkness.

"I'm guessing you want to know why I killed that girls parents. Simple. I felt like it. I've had a shortage of blood lately, you know from being on the run. All of Heaven and Hell kinda wants to kill me."

"Like any of that matters!" Dean yells, desperately trying to pull himself off the wall but my hold on them is strong. "You took her parents away from her!"

"I didn't have parents when I was eight and neither did Leah. And we turned out fine."

"Whatever this is it's far from fine."

I take a second to glare at Sam before walking back towards the bodies. I kneel down next to them, the knees of my jeans soaking through with blood. My claws come out again and I swipe my fingers through the puddles, holding my hand up for a second to watch the drops slide down. I'm about to lick the blood off when I catch Deans eyes.

"What?" I ask with fake innocence, tilting my head back to let single drops of the blood drip from my fingers down my throat. "It's not like it's fresh blood that's disgusting. I could never be something as uncivilized as a vampire."

I dip the tip of my angel blade into the blood and stand back up to walk to Dean. "Want a taste? Vamps always try to promote fresh blood but there's really nothing special about it." I lean next to his ear and whisper, "I prefer dead mans." As I press the blade to his lips.

He tries to pull his head away but my power still has him pinned to the wall. His lips are tightly sealed, willing himself not to let any of the blood in.

"No?" I pull the blade away, leaving a few drops behind. "Your loss." I walk to Sam this time, tilting my head and smiling at him. "How about you Sammy?" He looks at my blade in horror and I laugh. "Of course, I forgot." There's a minuscule spot on my sleeve that isn't blood stained where I manage to wipe the blade off before cutting my cheek with it, all the while never breaking eye contact with Sam.

"You only drink demon blood." I whisper, pressing the blade to his lips just like I did with Dean.

When he shuts his eyes I know he's reliving those days with the demon Ruby. I wonder just how much it'll take to break him.

"Never mind you won’t want mine, it’s tainted with Heavenly blessings." I walk back to the bodies to finish my meal, "Now that we've gotten the introductions over with let's get down to business."

I clench my teeth as Leah screams particularly loudly. It’s a blessing no one else can hear her.

_Let me out please! No one else has to die._

She's getting better at breaking through the walls in her mind. But that also means I'm getting better at breaking through the walls she puts up for me.

"All I want to know is how you got Lucifer out of the cage."

"Yea there's no way we're telling you that."

"Why not? I'm not some Satanist, despite popular belief," I push my sleeve up enough to display the tattoo on my wrist; The Sigil of Lucifer, "I'm just trying to get my family back."

"Your family is in the cage?"

"My brothers and sisters. Some of them are still here on earth though. We've been here for thousands of years but ever since Lucifer was killed by Micheal," I glare at Dean, "and you, Micheal and your brother were the only ones in the cage. That is until God opened all the doors in Hell and they escaped. For a little while, the cage was empty, the door resealed. But since then we've been hunted down by something that knows how to send us to hell, and it's something that really hates us or they would have locked us up in Heaven instead. We've been thrown in the cage, along with our vessels. I need to know how to open it".

"Wait, Micheal and Adam escaped?" 

"Sorry you won't get a happy brother reunion. Now tell me what I need to know."

They look at each other as if debating wether or not to tell me.

"Go to Hell." Dean says.

"I'll see you there." I smile sweetly at him before turning to Sam. "You May not care about me, or any of my abominations of siblings. But what about her?" My eyes flicker, transforming from my dark grayish red to Leah's natural green. And after days of Leah's attempts to break free of my hold, all the screaming and pounding, all the punching at the walls and bloody knuckles and broken locks.

I let the human take control.


	5. Poison nails

**•Tahlia•**

With a gasp of breath I regain feeling in my body, I flex my fingers, still breathing heavy from the effort I used to break out. I can feel the cuts all over my body closing up, leaving only the bright red stains behind. Why did you let me out?

No answer. Radio silence from Sori who's now the one trapped in the thick endless darkness of my mind. Bitch.

I look up at Sam and Dean, Sori's hold on them has released and they're able to move away from the wall. They draw their guns and point them at me, Sam moving to stand behind me.

"Those won't work. Even with Sori as co pilot I can still heal myself."

"Sori?"

"The demon angel. Please just tell us what she asked you."

"Ok before we get into all of that just one question: why the literal hell would you let a demon angel hybrid possess your freaking body?!"

Sam and I both roll our eyes at the same time at Deans question.

"Well, Why would you let the archangel Micheal possess you? And why," I turn to Sam this time, "would you let Satan possess you? Come on, Satan! Cause you're idiots that's why! I didn't have a choice, the demon side of her let her enter by body without my consent."

They're silent for a few moments, realizing the curse I'm stuck in the middle of. "She killed my sister. You honestly think I would let her in?"

"What exactly happened that night you were possessed?"

"The real FBI already investigated why don't you go ask them?" I tauntingly twirl my angel blade around as I turn around in circles in lazy steps to keep an eye on both of them. I guess some of Sori's smartassness has rubbed off on me.

When they just stare at me, waiting for my story I sigh. "We were camping. Morgan and I with our six cousins."

"Wait there was only eight people? But the police found eight bodies and you weren't there."

"Don't interrupt." I say glaring at him. "Sori's former vessel. She killed everyone then ditched the other girl and possessed me. All I could see was blood, then this glowing dark gray smoke shot towards me. Then I was just, gone. And I was covered in cuts too, they came out of nowhere. Whenever she takes control the same cuts appear, every time. And when I regain control they heal."

"And this has been going on for three years?"

They look at me in pity as I slightly nod my head, running my fingers down the angles blade, clean lines forming in the blood. "Cool origin story right?" I say with a little laugh.

Dean lowers his gun, Sam following suit. They both walk towards me, my eyes still on the ground. Dean rests his hand on my shoulder and lighting pats it, not seeming to mind blood.

"Come with us alright? We'll keep you save. Believe it or not we have a history with adopting dangerous non human kids."

"Yea, you'll be safe with us."

" _No_." I say in a voice thats mine, but not my own. A cut forms underneath where Deans hand is and he pulls it away.

" _She won't._ " My hands shoot out and I use my powers to launch them back into the walls, this time opposite. My eyes flash from green to Sori's gray red and I scream.

But no sound comes out.

" _Well, as touching of a moment that was,_ " My mouth moves without me trying to, I clench my teeth together but it doesn't close. I shut my eyes but they stay open. " _I'm gonna need that_ _information now._ "

NO! I scream as hands grab my ankles. They pull me back into the pitch black abyss and then I'm staring through my own eyes as if they're someone else's.

**•Sori•**

"It's good to be back." I tilt my head back and forth cracking my neck and laugh a little at the terrified faces the boys are wearing. My body is now fully covered in cuts, just like Leah told them. 

"I though you two weren't into chick flick moments?" I smile at them. My eyes graze over one and then the other, weighing my options. If I hurt Sam, Dean will tell me anything I need to know. But he'll also be on my ass until they day we both die, an even then he could make hell even more miserable for me than it already is.

But if I hurt Dean, Sam might not give anything up. He's stronger that Dean. Doesn't care as much. But I guess that makes him weaker too. It's probably smart to not do any permanent damage to Lucifer's vessel, so I'm better off with Dean.

I never got to torture him downstairs, Alastair is a lucky bastard.

So this should be fun.

I hold the angel blade in my left hand as my claws on my right hand grow out. When I start to walk over to Dean Sam immediately yells at me to stop.

"Sorry sweetie I don't do mercy." My nails dig into Dean's left shoulder, the one with Castiel's handprint. He clenches his teeth, eyes scrunching closed, "Tell me how to open the cage." I say. When no answer comes I start dragging my nails down leaving five deep cuts across the angels mark.

Dean opened his eyes to look at me, green is laced with pain, not from my nails, but from the memories flooding through his mind. I can almost see him tearing himself apart as he thinks of Castiel. His angel.

"My deepest condolences for the angel and the Nephilim by the way." More painful memories. I turn around to look at Sam and see the same emotions crossing his face. 

It's not physical pain that breaks these ones.

"What was the boys name? Jack? He was like a son to you wasn't he? To both of you." I had felt it when the Nephilim died, a blast of energy suddenly wiped away. A smaller aftershock came later with the death of the angel Castiel. But I'm sure whatever the Winchester's felt in that moment was far worse.

"You can't open it." I raise my eyebrows at him.

"We already broke the 66 seals. It can't be redone." 

I pull my nails out of Deans shoulder making him hiss in pain. "Then we'll just have to find another way."

"God is the only one who can open it." Sam calls from the other side of the room.

"Screw him he tried to kill me."

"Yea join the club."

I glare at Dean and barely press my nails into his chest, the sharp tips pricking into his skin. "Might want to get ready to add another tally to the death count. Cause you boys aren't much use to me anymore."

I slowly push my nails in further, Sams screams are louder than Deans as he begs me to stop, but I block them out, concentrating on the thick blood running down my fingers.

When my nails are completely buried in his skin I release the poison.

The veins in my hand turn red and like blood it leaks out of the tips of my nails, finding its way into his bloodstream. I slash them down his torso leaving longer and deeper cuts than the ones on his shoulder. Retracting my nails back into my fingers I release my hold on him and he drops to the ground, the poison taking effect right away.

Sam struggles against my hold but I don't let my guard down for a second. "See you downstairs. Both of you."

I walk to the door, passing the bodies along the way and trail my hand through the blood pools on the ground, a little snack for the night.

"You're a monster!" Sam shouts after me.

"You should know by now Sammy that everyone is the monster. It just depends on who you ask."

I release my hold on him and sprint away, he doesn't chase after me.

**•3rd person•**

When Sori rushes out of the room Sam drops to the floor, the girl has already disappeared when he raises his gun to the door. 

"Dean?!" He yells sprinting over and dropping down next to his brother. Deans hands clutch his chest trying to stop the bleeding. But it's not blood loss that'll kill him. Sams hands desperately press down on top of Deans, applying more pressure. 

"Hold on alright?"

A strangled choking sound is Deans only answer as his lungs begun to fill up with both his own blood and Sori's poison. His eyes flutter closed and his breath turns ragged.

"Sam." A voice from behind him.

_I know that voice_ he thinks. He doesn't even bother to turn around first before his gun is in his hand. As he swivels around, one hand still on top of Deans, he gets a look at the target. The trigger has already been pressed and the bullet is shooting towards her as he gets a better look at her hybrid eyes.

They aren't red, they're green.


	6. Allies... temporarily

**A/N: if it wasn't clear, when it's Leah's POV the stuff in italics is Sori talking to her in her head, and if it's Sori's POV the italics is Leah**

**•Tahlia•**

I am only out the door for a few seconds before I force my hands to move with my direction, digging my claws into my palms. The pain always helps me sort through what my movements are what which ones are Sori's. She doesn't put up much of a fight before sinking into the back of my mind. The cuts covering my skin heal again and I overhear Sam pleading for his brother to hold on as I re enter the room.

"Sam." I say.

He swivels around and faster than I can blink, pulls the trigger of the gun in his hand and fires at me. My eyes go wide for a second before the bullet rips into my chest. A strangled gasp escala my mouth. Sam turns back to Dean, momentarily forgetting my healing ability.

"Please." I whisper. Not to Sam, to Sori. She won't let me die, she won't want to have to find a new vessel after all we've been through together. She won't be able to replace the skills I have and all the knowledge I possess.

My eyes fade into Sori's red gray. A year ago we discovered a way for me to use her powers, the healing and telekinesis long with her teeth and claws, without her taking control over my body. The catch is she has to allow it. 

The claws on my right thumb and pointer finger shoot out and I use them to dig into my stomach, the ripped flesh screaming, and pull the bullet out.

My breathing turns steady and even as the pain lessens, the hole in my torso closing up, along with the fresh cut on my lip that I received from biting down too hard.

I manage to pull myself up and walk over to the boys at the other side of the room, Dean barely holding on.

My steps startle Sam and this time before he can shoot me again I knock the gun out of us hand. "If you want your brother to live you will listen to me. There's poison in my nails, but I can remove it from his bloodstream."

His hand grasps the bloody collar of my shirt. "Get out of here before I shoot you again. I don't care that you're a kid. Kids can be monsters too."

"Don't trust the monster in my head. Trust _me_. The little girl from the campsite."

Dean is barely moving now. Sams hold relaxes as he turns back to his brother. 

"Sorry." I say. I reach my arm out to him as I mentally ask Sori for her power. She grants my wish and Sam goes flying back into the wall.

"You son of a bitch!" He yells at me.

"Daughter of a bitch actually, I never knew my mom." My hand hovers over the cuts on Deans torso, the ones with the poison. "She was too busy hooking up with random ass guys at bars. At least I assume that's what happened seeing as I never knew my dad either."

My hand glows, not plain bright light like angels and nephilims. Deep burning red, almost like the soul of a crossroads demon. 

Red liquid floats up and into my open palm. The poison soaks back into my skin, ready to be weaponized once more. The cuts start to stitch themselves back together. Deans eyes open and his heart rate picks back up.

Sam watches without a single word, his eyes darting between my outstretched hand and the rips in Deans shirt, now revealing nothing but five jagged scars. It seems safe by now to let Sam off the wall. When I do, he crashes to her knees besides Dean.

"What did you do?!" He screams at me.

"It's called healing Sweetie, yknow the thing that angels can do. I thought you were the smart one."

"Son of a bitch." Dean mutters as he raises himself up, leaning on the arm Sam has put around his shoulders. "Girl you got major split personality disorder."

"Wow, not even a thank you? When was the last time a _monster_ ," I glance at Sam, "saved your life?"

I reach my hand out to Dean and Sam immediately lifts his gun at me.

"Can you tone down 'over protective brother mode' for a minute and let me finish healing him?"

He seems to take the hint and lowers his weapon, although his finger stays on the trigger. My hand glows again and Dean winces as the cuts on his arm start to close up. I can see the burnt handprint on his skin. After I finish I avoid both of their eyes, remembering Sori's words. She taunted them about the angel Castiel and the nephilim Jack.

My angel blade is still in my pocket and my backpack still hidden in a patch of dead bushes just outside. The boys are still looking at me in both fear and awe as I get up to leave. As I reach the door I hesitate.

"Ok this is gonna sound weird and very very unlike me and your probably gonna say no and I'm rambling now so I'm just gonna ask. Can I get a ride?"

_Absolutely not!_

No one asked you Sori.

"Your asking us for a ride?" Dean starts walking towards me. "After you almost just killed me?!" He stops right in front of me. He stands about six inches taller than me, if I wasn't tall for my age his height might be intimidating.

"Ok hold up. I just saved you."

"After you tried to kill him!" Fantastic, now Sam is here too.

"No, Sori tried to kill him." They roll their eyes in sync. "She already killed my sister." My voice quiets a little and I look at Sam. "At least be a little grateful I didn't let her kill your brother."

Their angry, menacing looks soften a little. They look at each other as if in some telepathic conversation, weighing their odds. They're trying to decide how likely it is that I'll kill them.

"Umm," I loft my hand and snap a few times between them. They both ignore me. Bitches. "Can I be part of the super secret telepathic Winchester conversation?" 

Sam sighs really loud but I can't tell if it's from me or the look Dean just gave him.

"You know," I take a step forward and stand on my toes between them. I'm still not tall enough to be at eye level. After jumping a few times they get annoyed and look at me. "You did say I could come with you before. Adopting kids that aren't human, that's your thing right? Besides I won't stick around I just need to get to Wyoming fast."

"What's in Wyoming?"

"My brother James. Well, not really. He's possessed by Sori's brother."

"So let me get this straight," Dean starts. I roll my eyes. As if he could get anything straight. "You want us to drive you, a moody teen possessed by an angel demon hybrid, a thousand miles, just so you can meet up with another moody teen possessed by another angel demon hybrid?"

"Yep."

The look he's giving me is that of a person who is currently mentally facepalming.

"Sorry," He gestures to my bloodstained clothes, "No blood in the Impala."

I nod at his own bloodstained clothes. "Then no you in the Impala either."

Sam smiles a bit a the sight of me annoying his brother. "Alright." He answers.

"Wait really?"

"Well, I'd be kinda mean to make you take a bus looking like that."

"Oh I don't take buses I walk everywhere."

They look at me in shock. "You were gonna walk from Missouri to Wyoming?" Damn I should have led with that, it would have gotten them to cave sooner.

"Actually I was gonna walk from West Virginia to Oregon but I stopped here for a snack, by snack I mean Sori killed people. But now I gotta go to Cheyenne to find James. I think he got kidnapped by a hunter." 

There's an awkward silence when I mention hunters. Maybe this isn't the best idea.

"Look I know this is a weird situation for you. I know you think we're monsters, and maybe we are. But people like us think that hunters are the monsters. And we have a good reason to. So just don't hurt us for what you think we are, because your biased against things like me. And I'll do the same."

_Nice speech. You could be Captain America someday._

"My sister is dead. I don't want to lose my brother to."

"Fine, but you can use your dead sister as an excuse for everything." 

I roll my eyes as Dean starts out the door and waves me along, Sam following behind us. I dig my backpack out of the bushes and my flask fall out.

"Oh wait I almost forgot." I pull a syringe out of my backpack and sling the straps over my shoulders. The syringe still has a few drops of blood in it from the last time I used it. As I walk back inside the boys follow me, confused, intrigued, and probably a little freaked out.

I dip my finger into each pool of blood, tasting each one to find the best.

"What the hell."

Yea. It's gotta be a weird and freaky sight. Me, a 15 year old girl, sitting on the ground surrounded by dead bodies. Licking blood of my fingers.

"I'm trying to find the best type," I say as if it's the most obvious thing in the world, "Type A is really smooth and is a bit salty. O is extremely sweet and kinda fruity, I heard from a vampire that it's really good fresh, a little bitter. B is weird, almost flowery, I don't really like it. I've never tried type AB before but James told me it's by far the best."

"This girl is sick." Sam whispers. 

"Yea it freaked me out too the first time I tried it, I threw up the first few times but I guess it's like alcohol, you just get used to it." The last body I test out is the sweetest, type O no doubt. I use the syringe to extract the blood from the ground, filling my almost empty flask about two thirds of the way. I fill it up the rest of the way from a different body with type A. I like this mix of sweet and a little salt. After I fill the flask I fill a few small bottles as well, each with a different type.

"Ok I'm ready now." I take a sip before putting the flask in my pocket and bottles in my bag.

They look like they're seriously regretting their decision.

"You're not gonna make me ride in the trunk are you?"

"Thinking about it."

They direct me outside to the car, I've never seen it in person but I've heard stories of the legendary Impala. When Dean starts the engine I jump a little. This is the first time I've been in a car in like two years.

"Just to be clear, after we take you to find your murder bro you're leaving."

"Don't worry. It'd be bad for my reputation if I was seen hanging around with you guys."

"Your reputation? What about ours?"

"Other hunters don't know who I am. Other monsters do. It's bad for business." I leave it at that, even after they question me about it. They'd definitely throw me out of the car if they knew why I took those extra few bottle of blood. And if they had seen me pull out a few teeth from each victim before they got there. It's best hunters don't know about the little gig Sori and I got going on.


	7. Kidnapped

**•Tahlia•**

"James?" I push my way past Dean after he kicks the door down. The motel room is dark, blankets thrown off the bed, an open backpack spilling its contents on the floor. He hasn't been here for a few days.

"We only have a few minutes," I tell Sam and Dean. "The clerk who gave us the room number looked pretty suspicious."

It was easy to find the right motel, whichever one was the cheapest. The only ways we can get money is by mugging people and hustling pool. Kira is the only one old enough to pass off for 21, but shes only 18 so even she can't get into bars sometimes.

Sam and Dean survey the room, guns raised. I search through the backpack and find James's phone and flask (yes the others drink dead mans blood too). Both are things he would have taken if he needed a fast exit.

"His angel blade is gone." 

"Maybe he wasn't taken then. He could've just left."

"No," I see bit of concrete peeking out from under the blanket. I lift it up to reveal slash marks in the carpet. My claws poke through my skin and I compare them to the scratches. They're the exact same size. "Signs of struggle. Kurill wouldn't have taken control if they weren't in danger."

"Well what could have taken him, or even wanted to take him?"

"Any angel or demon in existence."

Dean looks up from the scratches, "You're heaven and hells most wanted? Why?"

"Because we're abominations." I growl. I can feel the tips of my vampire teeth poking out of my gums. Deans hand immediately goes to his gun. With my eyes closed I am able to pull my teeth back in. "Sorry, that happens when I get angry. Some sort of Hulk instinct."

I get up off the floor, not able to look at the scratches anymore, and sit on the bed.

"Why do you talk about Sori like she's you?" Sam asks. The ever curious Ravenclaw.

I shrug. "She is me. She's in my head."

"Yea but, just now when you said that, it sounded like her. Like she was talking through you or something."

" _You mean like this_?"

They both point their guns at me. There's a mirror on the wall and I can see my bloodstained reflection in it. I'll admit I look pretty terrible. But in the middle of all the filth and gore are two red eyes.

Lucifer's eyes. Just with a hint of gray.

" _Relax I'm not using her body just her voice_."

"Comforting."

I roll my eyes as Sori says, " _I know you don't trust us so I'm gonna explain something to you. Get us all on the same page. Seeing as I plan on hitching a ride with you boys till I find my own_."

"Yea that's not happening."

" _Well I'd fly if I had wings_."

"Why don't you have wings?"

" _Get up_." They look at me in confusion without realizing Sori was talking to me. I'm still the one in control of my body. Well, after three years it's basically just one we share between us.

" _We're not paying for the broken lights_."

The lightbulbs above us shatter and the only light is coming from the window. And from me. They look at me in awe as my now red eyes glow. The wall behind me lights up and shadowy wings sprout from my back.

"What happened to them?"

" _They got burned. By hellfire_." The skeletal remains of Sori's wings, my wings, tower over us. Always the reminder of what we are. Not a single feather is left. Just charred bone.

" _This is what happens when the universe can't settle on just one monster for you to be._ "

My wings fold back into my back. " _The good guys and the bad guys are constantly tugging at me. I'm trapped in the crossfire of a battle that's been going on since Lilith was created. And Leah is trapped with me. You don't have to trust me, I wouldn't, trust the child whose life I tore apart_."

Sam keeps staring at the wall where my wings were previously shining on the wall as Dean says, "Wow, I didn't know demons were so sentimental."

" _Well, only half of me is demon. It doesn't help that Leah_ -" Sori cuts herself off before she reveals anymore. It doesn't help that Leah what? What's so wrong about me?

Sam and Dean look at me expectantly, waiting for a reason. " _Never mind._ " Of course Sori won't give me answers.

"Ok, enough." It's my own words this time. My eyes are green again. Dean stares at me, trying to make sense of that whole conversation.

"What the hell?"

"That's a really freaky trick."

"Yes it's not too enjoyable for me either believe it or not." I get up from the bed and start throwing James's things into his bag. "We gotta keep moving."

"Where?"

"Anywhere."

"Can't you just pray to him?" Dean asks, following me out the door.

"Too much demon in him to hear it. Sori told me we were supposed to be the most powerful beings in the universe, angel and demon together, but they sorta just clash against each other. A lot of power is dedicated to keeping our power limited"

I toss the bag in the backseat of the car and climb in on the other side. The blood I left behind from the last ride has already dried. I'm able to brush a bit of it off but the rest just sits there like a death sentence.

"Why you?" Sam asks me, turning his head a little to look at me in the backseat. "Of all the kids at the campsite why did she pick you? And why has she stayed this long?"

"Because I was a good fit."

"What does that mean?"

"Don't know. It's the only answer she's given me. But she probably won't stick around much longer."

"Why is that?" Dean looks at me through the rear view mirror and starts the car.

"The first year was rough. It was all killing and running from the cops. But after long enough this year opened up in the wall that separated mine from hers. Bits of each of us escaped into each other minds. That's when we figured out how to do things like her talking through me, or me using her healing powers. Sharing the power instead of one of us holding it over the other. And the longer we stay bonded like this the bigger the tear get, the more alike we become."

"So your saying that there's a little bit of her in you all the time? The part that fights and drinks blood?"

"And there's a little of me in her all the time too. The part that feels emotions."

"And let Daisy live." Sam finishes for me. 

"Well what happens if you stay together for too long?"

"We would just blend together into one. Angel, demon, and human all crammed into one person. That's probably why Sori possessed me in the first place. She's been with the other girl for too long."

We drive in silence for a few minutes, all three of us contemplating different fates. If Sori will stay in me and doom me to be a hybrid thing forever. Or if she'll simply move on to the next meat suit, destroying another girls life in the process of saving mine.

"You got a destination yet?" Dean asks, "We can't just drive around aimlessly forever."

I stare out the window. We're out in the middle of nowhere. James could be anywhere in the country by now. He could be dead.

"Is Oregon too far?"

"Depends on what's there."

"It's where we live. Just drop me off anywhere in the state and I'll walk the rest of the way. Can't be leading hunters straight to their prey."

They look at each other, leaving me out of yet another telepathic conversation. I scoot over to the middle seat and lean forward. "Um, can you look at the road please?" I ask Dean. 

"What? Oh right." He turns his eyes back to the wide open road ahead of him. It'll be a miracle if he doesn't crash ad kill us all before we make it even one state over. 

I lean my head back into the seat right as a shockwave if pain shoots through me. Not, not me, Sori. She's screaming, or am I screaming? I clutch my stomach as if I crab rip out the pain like a bullet.

"Lee?" Dean asks, his eyes widening. He looks between Sam and the trae view mirror, not sure what to do to help me.

Lee? No ones called me that in years.

"Someone's dead."

They look at each other, guilt washing over both their faces as if it's their fault I can feel death.

"James?"

"I don't know. I think so." I can't tell if the tears slipping out of my eyes are from the pain or the sadness, probably from both. "I can feel something though, it's close. Only a few miles." It's the same thing I feel whenever an angel or demon is killed. Like a piece of my souls is being ripped out and traveling beyond the veil with them. But this is much stronger.

"Go left here."

Dean crashes through tall grass and bushes as he drives us off the road. 

The pain lessens but the sixth sense in the back of my mind strengthens. Sam and Dean look back at me every few moments, their concern growing as my breathing quickens and my eyes dart around. 

It's like we're following a blood trail only I can see. It goes from small drops to big drops to puddles and you grow more and more terrified the more blood you see on the floor. Until you get there and see the body all you can do is imagine. The scene that I'm imagining is probably infinitely more bearable to look at than the bloodbath that I know is waiting for us in that half destroyed warehouse in the distance. We kill in the most brutal ways possible. It's only fair that when we die, the same is done to us.

**Was that confusing? Sori talking through Tahlia? Idk it felt kinda confusing as I was writing it. Anyway I hope y'all are liking it!**


	8. You will always be my enemy

**•Tahlia•**

The drive to the warehouse is the longest few minutes of my life. Sori and I mentally hold on to each other, both of us silently praying to someone we know will never answer.

Don't let my friend die.

Don't let my brother die.

I already lost a sister. Sori has already lost all her siblings through the years more times than she can count.

With my angel blade in hand I jump out of the car before it stops. "Let me handle this." I mutter under my breath. Whatever we find in there won't be good, I'll be sad and angry of course but at least I won't go on a murder spree. Surprisingly, Sori listens. But my appearance still changes to match hers. 

Smart move. The blood is usually intimidating. My skin breaks apart as cuts open up in the same places as always. It used to hurt but honestly, the feeling is almost comforting now. Knowing someone always has my back.

Even if she is a murderous heaven and hell beast.

Sam and Dean follow behind me, both of them have guns along with angel blades and the demon killing dagger. I tighten my grip on my own blade, claws digging into my palm. Poison is already leaking out and mixing into my own bloodstream. Not that it can hurt me in any way.

The door isn't locked but I kick it down anyway. Right away the coppery scent of blood hits me. I hesitate for a second. But when Sam and Dean catch up with me a put on my brave persona and keep walking.

I follow the scent to the back room and stop in my tracks.

The boys stop behind me and gasp at the same time.

A strangled yell escapes my lips, Sori is trying to get out. That won't end well. 

I slowly walk forwards, Sam and Dean keeping their distance and staying in the doorway. Tears fall, stinging the cuts on my face. But physical pain is nothing. My body is strong, it can handle almost anything.

But mental pain? Emotional? That's what kills.

All the strength leaves my body and my knees buckle. I collapse beside the mangled corpse and sit there, just staring at it. Trying to decide if this is real or not.

Of course it's real, bad things always happen to me. 

"James?" I say in the softest whisper. My hands slice through the restraints tying his wrists and ankles to the chair and he falls onto me. I push the chair back and it hits the wall, cracking. He falls off me and hits the ground and I grip the front of his jacket, my blood adding to the stains and my head leans down to his chest. 

It's split open.

His heart lays right in the center and I turn my head to put my ear to it. Listening for the beat I know is never coming.

It's still.

No. No more deaths. No more bad things will happen to me.

"Lee." Dean says, coming a little closer.

My hands hover above James's chest and start to glow. Blood seeps back into his organs, gaps close between broken bones, and skin stitches back together. I've never used this much healing power before. I guess you're the strongest when you have no other choice but to be strong.

When his chest is healed I don't have any energy left to restart his heart. I place my hands on his chest, fingers linked together, and push down. Again and again, elementary school health class comes back to me and I choke back a sob remembering how much easier it was doing this on a dummy. How much less painful to watch.

"Lee." Dean says again, his hand lifting to my shoulder.

"No." I answer, continuing to do chest compressions.

Dean reaches out to take my hands and pull them away. Part of me wants to let him wrap his arms around me and sob into his shoulder, and another part wants to do to him what was done to James.

"Oh so when it's your brother you go beyond the ends of the earth to bring him back," I say, pulling my hands away and standing up, "But when it's anyone else's, death is the answer?"

He backs up and I step towards him, the monster side is starting to come out. Not Sori though. The monster side of me.

Dean has both his arms raised, trying to show me he means no harm, but behind him Sam has his gun raised at me. He know it's wont kill me, but it will slow me down.

But then I stop walking. No, something stopped me from walking.

I try to take another step but my foot keeping hitting some invisible barrier. I reach out and bang on it with my hands. 

Sam looks down at my feet and realization crosses his face.

I couldn't see it before, there was too much blood painted over it. But now my footprints are windows onto the concrete floor.

And the devils trap painted onto it.

But this isn't like any devils trap I've ever seen. A regular pentagon wouldn't be able to hold me. I kneel down and swipe my hands on the floor, revealing more of the symbol.

It looks like a cross between a devils trap and an angel banishing sigil, but with a few extra symbols and words of long lost languages I don't know.

It's like it was designed specifically before me.

"Hunters." I growl, raising my head to look at Sam and Dean.

"It wasn't us." Dean says, putting an hand in front of Sams gun, telling him to lower it.

"No one else knows what I am. No one else could create this!"

"We've been with you the whole time!"

My angel blade lays heavy in my pocket, silently giving me an order that the weak side of me doesn't want to follow. Sori whispers in my ear to make them bleed. And I almost listen.

My blade is in my hand before they can blink, and out of it before Sam can raise his gun at me. The blade sinks into the wall right beside his head, embedded halfway. 

"I won't miss next time." I say as a warning.

"Why even bother missing this time? Why not just kill us?" Sam asks, pulling the blade out of the wall.

"If I killed you, he would find a way to kill me." I say nodding at Dean. "Once I'm out of this trap I will though. So I suggest you get out of here before then." 

Sam starts to back up but Dean grabs his arm and says "Is that what you want? To kill us?"

"It doesn't matter what I want. I'm not the monster remember?"

He looks at me as if debating whether or not he should risk letting me out. He definitely shouldn't. 

"Look I'm sorry about your friend, but one death isn't enough to go on a hunter murder spree. Not all hunters are bad."

"Not all monsters are bad either. When a friend or sibling or girlfriend gets killed by a werewolf, you hunt down every last one you can find. Even the good ones. Because all that matters is revenge? Because the life of one person you cared about is worth more than the lives of hundreds that others cared about? So why is it so crazy for me to wipe out hunters? Hunters have killed way more than any monster."

Neither of them meet my eyes for a minute. They're thinking of all the the people they've lost to things like me. All the things like me they've killed. And how many of them actually deserved it. Dean keeps his head down but when Sam looks up and meets my eyes he looks almost ashamed.

"We should just go." He whispers to Dean, almost too quiet for me to hear.

"Not yet." He takes my angel blade from Sam and walks towards me, making sure not to step foot in the devils trap.

"That's not gonna work." I tell him as he raised the blade to my stomach.

"Worth a shot." Before Sam Can protest, Dean shoves the blade into my stomach with a sickening sound. I grab the hilt and pull it out of his hand and take a few steps back, knowing he won't follow me into the devils trap.

I slowly pull the blade out and clutch the hole in my stomach with my free hand. "Thanks for this." I say as I twirl the blade around. The wound is already starting to heal. "I told you it wouldn't work."

Sam pulls Dean back by his arm and whispers, "You were actually gonna kill her? Just yesterday you told her she could come with us and we'd protect her. Tell me how this is protecting her?"

"Since when do we protect monsters Sam?"

"Maybe since they can hear everything you're saying?" I speak up.

"Shut up Lee." Dean doesn't bother whispering when he says, "Our job is saving people and hunting things. Not saving monsters."

"But-"

"You were the one who called her a monster and shot her yesterday, what changed?"

Sam looks st Dean for a second, deciding on how to answer. He looks over at me and at the mangled body at my feet. "Can you honestly tell me you've never turned into a monster when someone has hurt me. Or killed me?"

"Let's just get out of here." They both head towards the door, Dean looks over his shoulder to see me glaring at him. "See you later."

"Can't wait."

I wait until they leave the warehouse before letting my guard down. Sori comes out and let's out all the rage and anguish we've both been holding in. I'm willing to bet the boys can hear the screams as they drive away. Sori pounds my fists into the ground until they're bloody and bruised. But a few seconds of red glow and they're good as new.

" _We'll see them again_." Sori says to me through my own voice.

I know we will. And we'll be ready.


	9. Let’s chip some heads off

**Two weeks later**

**•3rd person•**

If you don't find yourself gagged, bloody, and tied to a wood post in a vampire nest at some point in your day you're doing something wrong. 

Winchester logic.

"Oh yay you're back." Dean says as the leader of the nest walks back into the room, followed by her mate and one other vamp. "I was thinking you forgot us."

"I could never." She says, running one of her sharpened fingernails over his face. "I have a surprise for you. A guest."

"A guest?"

"She says she knows you. Maybe she'll want a taste." Her finger runs down to the blood seeping from Deans neck, where her and a few others already fed. 

Two more vamps enter the room, one man and one woman, and a girl follows behind them.

"We were told you hunted her down, killed everyone in her nest. But then left her alive." The leader says. She walks over to Sam and pulls out a small knife, running it up his torso to the wound in his neck. "You you know what's worse than watching everyone you love die? Being the only one left."

Sam and Dean glance at each other. Why don't they remember this nest? The girl is still shielded and the can't see her face.

Until the two vamps step aside.

"Oh son of a bitch." Dean mumbles at the same time Sam says,

"You've gotta be kidding me."

**•Tahlia•**

My teeth retract, my only proof to what I claim to be. It was surprisingly easy to gain their trust. I have one angel blade in each hand, hidden underneath the top long sleeves of my jacket. I stole it off a teen vamp last year, the worn leather still carries his scent, covering up my own human blood that's been tainted with angel and demon.

"I guess you remember her then." The leader, Lenora I learned her name is, gestures for me to come to her and stand in front of the boys.

"Yea I'm sure they do. It'll take them a long time before they forget."

"What are you doing with her?" Sam asks Lenora.

"Well we were gonna keep you two to feed, but I think just one will be enough. We can't just deny this poor girls revenge can we?"

Dean rolls his eyes at "poor", which I guess is fair. He gives Sam a WTF look, which I also deserve.

"Which one do you want?"

I nod at Dean. Lenora keeps a hand on my shoulder as she guides me over to the post Dean is tied to.

"You don't wanna do this Lee." His eyes lock with mine. Mine are still green so he knows there's a little part of me he can reason with. 

"You don't get to call me that." My tongue runs over my fangs, keeping up the appearance of a real vampire. 

"Go ahead," Lenora whispers in my ear. "Our kind has to stick together right?"

"Right." She's standing behind me now and can't see my face. Sori takes control for just a second so my eyes flash red, a silent warning to Dean. My teeth retract back into my gums and cuts open up on my face, starting at my forehead and traveling down to my neck and down my torso to my legs. 

"Just one thing." My blades drop down from my sleeves as I turn around. My eyes are red now and it's Sori who says, " _I'm not a vamp_."

**•Sori•**

Aww they look so terrified.

Blood drips down my hands and onto the blades. Steady drops fall onto the floor, one by one, counting the seconds that pass by.

My voice is sharper than Leah's. It's low like a yelled whisper and gravelly. Dry from disuse and wet from the blood in the back my my throat.

"Well, what are you all waiting for?"

"What are you?" Lenora growls, her eyes wide.

"I'm the chick whose about to chop all your heads off." My vampire teeth drop down again as I smile at her. She takes a step back. The trick to good psychopath eyes is to squint and widen them at the same time.

"These are my hunters." I point my blades towards Sam and Dean who are still tied up behind me. "Get your own."

Lenora lets out one last snarl before she jumps at me, nails aimed for my face. The others follow suit, there are five of them in total.

This should be fun.

I want to save Lenora for last so I roundhouse kick her off to the side. That's right, I just roundhouse kicked a vampire in the face, no big deal. Four left. Two of them attack right from the front. Idiots.

Before anyone in the room besides me can react, two heads hit the floor followed by two bodies.

The next two are more cautious, strategic. One stands on each side of me, circling. Their eyes move between me and each other in silent communication. The one to my left, my non dominant side, rushes forward, teeth aimed for my neck. 

When I move to block him the other one attacks as well. I lift my blade up to block him, but not fast enough. Teeth clench down on my right arm as I hold off more teeth with my left. The pained snarl I let out is inhuman. 

Twisting around I'm able to jerk my arm away, hitting the vamp with the hilt of my blade at the same time. I take a few steps to the center of the room, the puncture wounds in my arm already healing. _The one on the right is limping_. Leah tells me. I almost forgot she could see everything. Good thing she can, I hadn't noticed the limp.

I make the first move this time. I dive towards the vamp with the limp to get him to move off to the side. They're standing closer together now and I get up off the ground in a heartbeat. 

With the two of them so close together it's not too hard to means a few well placed kicks to get them both on their knees. Then, since I'm a dramatic bastard, I twirl around, chopping their heads off as I do, and land on my knees.

Dean manages to get out a frantic, "Lee!" Before I'm tackled to the ground.

I forgot about Lenora and I mentally facepalm myself. Or maybe Leah does it.

The impact knocks the blades out of my hands and now I'm weaponless on my back and Lenora is straddling me. Her hands grip my wrists and press them into the floor as her teeth get closer and closer to my neck. The blood covering my skin doesn't help her vampire urges.

Using my powers I push her off of me and she flies head first into the wall behind me. I get up and pick her up by her collar. My claws grow out of my fingertips and dig into her neck. Blood spurts out and into my face but as long as it doesn't get into my mouth I'm fine. The bloodier the better.

My nails have sliced all the way to bone and she's still struggling against me. A sickening crunch shoots through the room, one of my favorite sounds, and she finally goes still. Head rolling a few feet after it hits the ground and body falling to its knees before me.

The look on Sam and Deans faces gives off a really strong "holy shit did that just happen?" vibe.

I pick up one of my fallen blades and walk to where they're tied up.

"Sori." Dean says in a warning tone. He flinches a little as I cut the rope binding his hands together. After he's free I do the same with Sam. I wait until they're both standing in front of me to set my blade down on the ground next to the other one. A simple act of peace, at least for the moment. 

Your turn, I tell Leah.

**•Tahlia•**

"What the hell was that?" Dean asks, eyes scanning the bodies strewn about the floor.

I glance down at my hands. The claws are gone and the cuts are healing, but they're still so red. "Bloodier than I thought it would be." Tears sting at my eyes and I will myself not to look down but I can't help it. My eyes land on Lenora's head. My bare hands did that.

"What are you doing here?"

"After I got out of the devils trap I went home to Oregon." I start, but Sam interrupts.

"How did you get out of it?"

I raise my hand and a single claw pushes its way out. "Whoever made it didn't think of these. I just had to scratch my way through the concrete."

"Whoever made it?" Dean repeats, "So you don't think it was us anymore?"

"No. Like I said I went back home. I found two messages. One for me and one for you guys."

I pull a stack of pictures out of my pocket. "Sorry if they're a little bloody."

Dean takes them, shooting a questioning look at Sam. I don't know most of the people but based on the looks on both their faces I can tell they were close to them.

The first one is a man in a trench coat who I think is Castiel. Dean keeps staring at the picture as Sam looks through the rest.

Then there's a 20 ish year old guy with blond hair who looks a little like Castiel.

A redhead girl wearing a Hermione Granger shirt.

A man with dark hair and woman with shoulder length wavy blond hair, both dressed in plaid.

An older man with a beard and a baseball hat.

A young woman with long blond hair and a white dress.

An Asian guy who looks to be the same age as the blond guy.

A short guy with gold hair.

And two women dressed in plaid, the younger one is blond and the older one has an arm around her.

"Why would they leave you these?" Dean demands.

"Well I assume they're all dead right?" I say not caring to be sensitive about it, "My message was a bit more literal."

"What you do mean?"

"You guys got pictures. I got bodies. Ten of them. All of the kids Sori's siblings were possessing. They're all dead, every last one I lived with." My voice catches at the end and I look down at the floor. Bloodstains aren't any easier to look at so I just close my eyes.

Sam looks like he's about to say some fake comforting bullshit but he thankfully holds it back. I don't need anyone's pity.

"A few weeks ago there were 15 of us living on Earth and five more in the cage. Now there's four. And three of them have lived under the radar since they first set foot here, that's what me and Sori have been doing the last three years, trying to find them."

"Well if everyone else is being killed of then does that mean-" Dean doesn't finish his thought, not wanting to say it out loud in front of me.

"That I'm next? Probably." I say it so casually they look at me in surprise. I've already come to terms with the facts I'm gonna die. Honestly I wish it could have happened a lot sooner.

"There was another message." I say, changing the subject and pulling a bloody and crumpled note out of my pocket.

" _I killed your parents_ ," I begin to read and both Sam and Dean suck in sharp breaths, " _I killed your friends, your lovers, your angels and demons. Now I'm coming for you, and I'm coming for the girl. Stick with her and maybe before you die you will be able to find out why your paths have intertwined. But be warned, that might just be what kills you_."

"Son of a bitch." Dean murmurs.

"Leah, do you have any clue as to who left you this?" Sam asks me as Dean silently tries to piece it all together.

"Well whoever it is knows how to kill us. Some high level angel or demon? Or a hunter you guys pissed off? I mean the only clue I've got is that they're a really crappy writer."

Both their eyes go wide and they look at each other with clenched teeth.

"Son of a bitch." They say in sync. "Chuck."

  
**I copy and pasted this from Wattpad but I haven’t updated that one in months so it’s gonna be a while.**


End file.
